Just In A Moment
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: This is a series of one shots between all the shipping of the Avatar the Last Airbender series. You will find everything from Zutara to Makko and so much more. Please, R&R, and enjoy! Rated M for certain chapters.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone,

This is your fellow and humble writer here to give you a little heads up. These are all sets of stories with basically all set ups of couples from Avatar the Last Airbender series. I have preferences of who should have ended up together, but here is a little something for everyone. Now, if there is a coupling that is not here and your want to see it, all you have to do is send me a review or message with that request. I would be more than happy to oblige!

Note, I do not own any of the Avatar characters. That is all Nickelodeon's brilliance.

Hope you all enjoy,

RomeosJuliette0416


	2. Sokka X Yue

Silence

The moon was so beautiful as it illuminated the area with her gentle smile. Her grace lightening the darkness of the night and the stars danced around her as if she was Queen of the Night. Well, she was a princess after all. She was the princess that had more honor as she sacrificed her mortal life for her people in return for an eternal being watching over the world. He lay awake at the campsite, staring up at her. If he closed his eyes, he could basically see her in front of him with her velvet skin and long beautiful white hair. And her eyes, those breaths taking ocean blue eyes that swept the young water bending warrior off his feet at first sight. The campfire had long since died, the only light coming from the moon. To many it was just a rock that comes out at night and brightens up their paths. To waterbenders, the moon was a source of bending and life. However, he thought that she was his world, his light, and his first true love. A love taken from him before they were ready. The water tribe warrior sighed, readjusted himself so his arms were behind his head like a pillow. He missed her with every fiber of his being. She was his first love, and every night after his companions had fallen asleep he would lay awake and star at her and pretend. He would pretend she was right there beside him, wrapped in his arms after a long day of travel. It was ironic. The day she confided her love for him was the day her duty separated them forever, Now and then he could hear her voice and feel her with him. He could almost hear her whisper, "I love you." And he would proclaim his lover and devotion back to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Aang spoke in his sleep. "I don't want a Hogmonkey toy." He mumbled before turning over and sleeping again. He was such an odd kid, but Sokka loved him like a little brother. The older boy stood, chuckling as he moved from the campground. There was so much on his mind, and it didn't look right to be 'talking' to himself. The last thing he needed was the other two to think of him as crazy. The water tribe warrior wove in and out of the trees, roaming for about five minutes before settling into a clearing he found not far from the camp. It was mostly shaded by trees, but there was one moon spot in the center of the clearing. It was like she was calling to him. Mesmerized, Sokka walked towards the light. "Yue," he whispered, letting the moon shine bathe over him. "Beautiful Yue," he clenched his eyes shut, his bottom lip slowly quivering. Inside his heart was slowly breaking into small pieces of a puzzle that he was never sure that would be put back together. "I failed you. I wasn't able to protect you." He fell to his knees, silent tears dripping down his handsome face. "I am so sorry." The breeze rustled the trees, as if it was speaking to him. Comforting him. Sokka looked grief stricken up at his lover, his addiction, his life. The light that he watched die in his arms. And at this moment, when he was on his knees in heart retching pain, there was silence.


	3. Zukkang

Zukaang

Broken

Zuko stood in his strong and stubborn pose was he watched his pupil go through the exercises he just demonstrated for him. He had taught Aang for a couple of months now, and the Avatar had shown much improvement with his fire bending since the beginning. It was almost like his pupil would do anything to please the elder boy. Whipping his forehead, Zuko pulled the heating cloth of his shirt up and over his head. The muscles on his abs rippled, and his biceps stretched out in a relaxing way to him. A cooler breeze of air hit his upper body, cooling down his overheated skin almost instantly. The fire bending master was sweating as much as his student under the blazing sun. Hell, he might have been a child of fire but even he knew when it was too damn hot outside. And even under the sun for six hours had him drenched with his bodies attempt to cool itself. Turning, he spotted Aang had stopped his repetitious exercises to stare at his master. His mouth was partly opened, and there seemed to be some glaze of wonderment over his eyes as he leered over his master. Quickly, Zuko looked around before it was confirmed to him that Aang was staring at him. "Aang, what are you starring at?" he asked, almost nervous to know the answer. The Avatar shook his head and blushed like a crazed fan girl. With his trance broken, the air bender started to bumble.

"What? Me stare? I wasn't staring!" he babbled quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed startled as he offered his mentor a grin. Zuko wasn't sure what was wrong, but he shrugged it off and tossed his sweat soaked shirt to the side. Aang was now to attention, waiting for his next order with over eagerness. "What now?" he asked. Zuko frowned lightly, his brow pushing together as he looked up at the sun. It was his element and all, but this stickling heat was more than he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Um…well… we are done for the day. Go splash around with Katara for a while." He said. Aang's face fell, as he seemed to be so let down and hurt all the sudden. It looked like a mixture of the two. Zuko gulped, looking down at the sad face of his pupil as he bowed.

"Okay Zuko." He said, looking back up at the fire bender. It confused him. Zuko watched Aang wander off seeking Katara. He was confused why Aang seemed to be moping. He cut today's lesson short by two hours, and didn't work him as hard as normal. He didn't even raise his voice once at all that day. He would have thought he would be relieved and happy to escape the heat of the day in the back pond. Groaning, Zuko rubbed his temples before going and sitting in the shade of the Western Air Temple. Damn, the boy was the most difficult to understand out of the bunch he was now travelling with. He knew the others very well. Katara was the maternal one of the group, Sokka, as lame as his jokes are, was the brains, Suki kept Sokka in line, and Toph was basically the bad ass. But Aang was someone he hasn't exactly pinpointed yet. He was happy one minute, and seemed conflicted and confused the next. Zuko could relate with part of that, but it wasn't for the same reason probably. Zuko grabbed his discarded shirt, whipping the sweat again from his forehead before seeking the cool inside of the Air Temple. As his footsteps echoed the corridor, another set joined them as Katara rounded the corner. He smiled at her in welcoming, and she returned it very lightly. It took her some time to accept him, but he was glad that her pretty face no longer hated him. "Hello Katara." She mumbled her reply and turned the corner down to where they were keeping most the food. It must have been close to dinner time. Sighing, the fire nation prince decided to go to his room and get some rest.

Soon the sun was gone, the stars had come out to play and the smell of stew drifted through the temple. Emerging form his afternoon meditation, Zuko stretched his arms over his head and joined the others out in their basic common area. Everyone was gathered around the small fire, except Aang. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking over the great chasm in which the temple was carved into the side of. He was just sitting there with his back to them, rolling a little fire ball in his hands. It was the only thing that illuminated the dark ledge. "How long has he been like that?" he asked, stilling standing across from Sokka. The water tribe warrior shrugged, going back to eating his bowel of stew as fast as he could so he could have another. Katara shot a look of almost disgust over at her brother before turning to Zuko.

"He has been that way for a while." She said, worries glistening in her eyes and mixed in with her voice. "All he has done is sat there overlooking the cliff with that fire ball bouncing between his hands." They both quieted, watching the fireball go back and forth a couple times. "He won't talk to me. Can you try?" Zuko groaned inwardly, but nodded and walked over to the Avatar. He was never good at these kinds of talks, always having kept his emotions inside. But Aang was probably different; he probably needed to talk or it would eat him up inside. He took a deep breath, before moving to sit down beside him.

"Hey." Zuko said, pulling his legs beneath him in a meditation like style. Aang did not respond at first, but paused in the tossing of the fireball from hand to hand. His head turned slowly, looking at Zuko with such a torn look on his eyes. "You look like something is bothering you." Slowly the Avatar nodded, but didn't say anything to implicate what was on his mind. Zuko nodded and seemed to lean in and silently encourage the youth. Aang seemed so nervous to speak, but found his voice.

"Have you ever liked someone? I mean really like them?" The young man's voice seemed quaver as he asked. Zuko smiled, thinking back to the woman he was sre loved him after saving his ass at the Boiling Rock. Mae was such a wonderful person no matter how dark her out loon on the world was. 

"Yes, I can say I love. Why?"

"Well," Aang paused, continuing to stare at the fireball in his hands. "I really like someone. And I am terrified to tell them. I'm scared…well…that they will reject me. And I can't take that right now." He turned to Zuko, his big gray wyes shimmering on the brink of tears. "What do I do?" Zuko froze, color draining out of his face at the look Aang was giving him. It was damn near heartbreakingly cute. Taking a breath, he bit his lower lip and formed the words in his mind.

"Well, holding it all inside doesn't help. You need to tell her how you feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same, at least you don't have it all bottled up." Aang nodded, soaking in the words of wisdom. He had a more confident look as he grinned.

"You're right!" he exclaimed. The flame diminished, leaving the master and pupil covered with darkness. The fire of the camp was too far away to expose them as Zuko leaned back on his arms for support. There was silence between them for a moment before Aang said, "Zuko." The fire nation prince turned his attention to the Avatar only to feel lips press eagerly against his own. The older boy went rigid, in pure shock and almost horror as the boy pulled back from the unexpected kiss. "I like you Zuko. A lot." Zuko's eyes were wide in shock as his body froze. This couldn't be! Aang….Aang's crush was him. Aang liked him. The Avatar stood smiling before moving to the fire and the others. There was no way the air bender was going to tell. He was savoring the look on his secret crushes face.

Zuko remained where he was. Shocked, horrified, confused and almost no believing the fact that a little boy had a lover's crush on him. Frozen in pure shock, the fire bender couldn't believe it. There was slight contemplation to yell out he wasn't interested, then there was the hidden and deep thought of jumping off the cliff and seeing if that would work. But, in the end, Zuko fainted.


	4. Ty Lee X Azula

Dedicated To My Suite Mates

Hope This makes up for the back ship drawing

Love, Your sweet suite mate

To others, she was a cruel, manipulative Princess of Fire with a heart of stone. But that is not what Ty Lee saw. The flexible warrior saw much more than what Azula allowed anyone else to see the warmer woman within. She was a woman with so many scars that her companion wanted to heal with devotion and kindness. At the moment, the two women were out in the gardens of the fire nation palace. Mai had bailed on them for a date with Zuko, so it just left the two alone while life went on around the palace. Ty Lee looked up, her fingers gripping the cool grass as her toes pointed straight in the air. She was always in the preference of contorting her body and walking around before staying still. Azula was near the turtle duck pond, staring out over the water with a dull and faraway look in her eyes. Ty Lee had noticed that Azula seemed very distant lately, more so than normal. IT seemed that there was something weighing on her shoulders. Tilting forward, she came to a normal human position and walked over to sit beside Azula. Ty Lee leaned against the smooth bark, looking as her friend didn't seem to notice she got there. She watched the princess, her heart breathing clearly for being so close. For a seemingly heartless princess, she really was pretty. This wasn't the first time she noticed her porcelain skin, so smooth and glowing in contrast with her dark raven hair. The performer pondered if her skin, her cheek and down her long neck to the swell of her breast was as soft as it looked. Ty Lee always dreamed she felt like velvet. Azula shifted a bit, closing her eyes as her painful memories seemed to tug and wash over her. Ty Lee wanted to pull her closer, nestle her sweet form tight against her and let the princess know everything was alright. That she would always love her.

"Ty Lee," Azula spoke. Her heart and spirits rose, hearing her name roll of the Princess' tongue. Her tone, as stoic as she made it sound, hinted her sadness.

"Yes Azula, what is it?" She asked. Azula never turned her amber eyes towards her pink friend. It was like she didn't want the pain to show through her orbs.

"I wonder sometimes if I will ever fine the love of someone." She admitted. Ty Lee's heart skipped as she did all she could do to hold back her smile and excitement. Could this be her chance to confess her ultimate love and attraction for the dangerous woman? Ty Lee silenced her thoughts as Azula continued, "I mean… Mai has Zuko and even my father has noblewoman Zi Yen at his fingertips for pleasure." She said, "It makes me wonder if I will ever have anyone to love me." Ty Lee chewed her lower lip to resist herself from bursting with excitement.

"Maybe there is someone already who cares for you," Ty Lee said. Azula scoffed, like she didn't believe her. The lips on the woman tightened, a slight anger filling her. How dare she? How dare she not believe in the face someone could love her. Ty Lee reached out, grasping Azula's chin and turning her head. She was risking a lot doing this, mostly Azula's wrath. But it was something she was willing to risk. Azula's eyes were wide in shock at Ty Lee's boldness.

"Ty Lee! What are you doing?" Azula demanded. The other didn't hear her. Her eyes were locked on her supple lips that seemed to pout out. Ty Lee's thumb traced over them, feeling the velvet beneath her touch. She couldn't resist anymore. The circus girl took what she wanted from the princess, a subtle but searing kiss. At first there was resistance from Azula. It didn't surprise her, seeing she caught the princess off guard. But the resistance soon left and it seemed that the princess was enjoying Ty Lee's touch.

Ty Lee pulled back, opening her eyes to stare down with her grey orbs at her love. The entire cold exterior was gone from Azula now. Her eyes were shinning with shock and confusion while her lips still parted from the kiss and were slightly swollen from it also. Now that she had her attention, Ty Lee's gaze softened. There was a warmth, devotion and love in her eyes as she cupped Azula's face. She used her hand a moment, moving a fallen bang behind her cheek to reveal her beautiful face.

"Azula, love is closer than it seems." She said. The fire nation princess stared in confusion, not lifting her hands from her lap. Her eyes were widening with shock as she stumbled.

"I…I don't understand." She said, almost not believing what just happened. Ty Lee smiled and explained.

"You are my first and only love Azula." She whispered. It seemed like she didn't understand, or like she didn't want to. The idea must have been hard to grasp for Azula, someone loving her. But Ty Lee was a patient woman, her love having been strong since their childhood.

"But…you can't….I…" Azula was not herself. She was starting to shudder and shiver. This was so new to her, having someone actually love her and not fear her.

"But I do." She whispered, brushing her thumb over her lips again. "I love everything about you Azula. Your beauty, your strength, how you move and command a room with your presence. You are such a wonderful person…even if others don't see it. But I do…I do." Azula nodded, understanding as she was at a loss for words. Ty Lee leaned in, kissing her again, "And through it all, I will always be your servant…devoted to you my beautiful princess." She whispered. Azula glanced down, exhaling sweetly as she then looked at her childhood friend.

"Care to go for a walk?" She asked. Ty Lee smiled, seeing the reciprocated devotion in her eyes. Life was good.


	5. Kaatang

Questions

When the Avatar arrived at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sin Se, he felt his heart do a summer salute. It had been six years since he had seen everyone from the Gaang. The 18 year old looked up, petting Appa's head as he watched the elegant green and gold doors. . He had changed so much. Now, he was a grown man of 18, with broad shoulders and a chiseled torso that match the strong build of his legs and arms. He continued to dress in his tradition monk attire, with his mentor's necklace hung proudly around his neck. It was now when the nerves were starting to kick in. They had all agreed to meet for a little reunion, seeing each other after so long. Of course he had seen a lot of the Fire Lord in the past years. Together, they were fixing relations within the Fire Nation and its relations with other nations in the world. The war had left everything in discord and corruption. Pain, even with the war ended, was still strong through all the people. Pain and distrust. So, it was important to him to bring the hope back. And it was going well with Zuko's help. Aang and him had grown close. Aang was the best man at his wedding to Mai and was present at the birth of his goddaughter, Princess Ursa. Little Ursa was close to one now, and was rambunctious as ever.

Gulping, he felt the nerves washing down his spine. He hadn't seen Katara in years, only exchanging letters with her. She had returned to the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka, Pakku and other Northern tribe members to restore their sister tribe to its former glory. From what he heard in her letters, Sokka was now the Chief after his father retired from the position to his more than capable son. And Katara was now master water bending teacher and healer for the tribe. Yet, despite the dispersed letters they shared, Aang made a point on sending a gift to his beloved crush every birthday. He never forgot. The gifts would very, from hair pieces to little souvenirs from his travels. He reached his hand into the pockets of his robes, his palm pressed against his next gift. Seeing them all again wasn't what made him nervous. This little gift in his pocket did; what he planned on doing made him nervous.

The door opened, and a young woman came out to lean against the heavy green and gold door. She had a smirk on her delicate features, her sightless eyes locked right onto him in an almost eerie stare. It was almost shocking how the Earthbender had grown over the years. She was beautiful, with womanly curves and still the rough and tumble attitude of her youth. "Bout time you got here Twinkle Toes." She teased him. Aang would laugh, moving forward to hug his older master. No matter how much they bumped heads, they were still thick as thieves.

"What happened to you Toph? I could swear you turned into a girl." He teased. That comment got him a punch in the shoulder, but she still managed to smile.

"I could almost say the same; I don't recall your voice being that deep or even you being that tall." Aang shrugged, grinning as he and Toph walked inside together.

"I could have sworn I went through puberty at some point." He laughed. Toph chuckled, leaning him to the private back room they all had together. When Aang emerged from the curtain, a broad smile covered his features. Everyone was there! Sokka and Zuko were deep in conversation on their end of the table. Both Nation leaders were dressed down from their normal attire to almost the robes of their youth. Sokka had grown into a strong man, thicker muscles and even a beard. He had a braid with a blue bead in his longer hair, which was hanging loosely by his shoulders. He assumed the two men were talking about politics, since their expressions were more serious. Suki, now Sokka's engaged, would lean over and placed a tea cup in front of him. After years determined to remain a warrior, she had given into it and agreed to marry her love and settle in the South Pole. "Thanks." He said, kissing her cheek. His voice didn't change much, but did get deeper. Zuko looked the same, just older with bags under his eyes from the new baby. He still smiled, happy to be there with everyone. Mai was in her spot, little Ursa in her lap squealing and clapping. The new mother didn't look like she once did. Oh no. She was a bright Fire Lady, with a warm motherly around her. She smiled, bouncing Urse on her knee to keep her entertained.

"Aang?" That voice sent a sparking shiver through his entire body. His eyes shifted to see a beautiful woman in blue moving towards him. Katara's smile lit p the room as she stood from her seat and came to him. Aang's heart nearly beat out of his chest as he welcomed her into his arms. She wore a blue and cream colored dress that clung and hung from her delicate and grown curves perfectly. Her hair was back in a low ponytail and her eyes were still a stunning blue color. Damn, her eyes could still melt him away. "Oh it is so good to see you." She said, pressing herself tightly against him in a hug. Aang buried his face into her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent. She smelt like a fresh ocean breeze.

"It is great to see you to." He whispered in her ear, releasing her after a light squeeze. She looked up at him with brightness and laughter in her eyes. She truly had grown into such a beautiful woman. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I have been well." She said, motioning for them both to take a seat. He waited for her to sit first before sitting down first. "The village has grown into a city. So much culture now and life! It is so beautiful." Aang caught his tongue before he said that she was beautiful. Instead he just smiled.

"I am so glad to hear that. Last time I saw it, the progress was amazing." He paused and looked around. Everyone was deep in their conversations. It was now or never. He had Zuko's advice and even Hakoda's permission. If the young Avatar was going to do it, he needed to before he chickened out. "Listen Katara." Her eyes swept up and met his and that smile on her face caught his breath in his throat. _Great Lion Turtle, that smile,_ He thought. Gulping, he reached out and took her hand in his own. "We have been through so much these past years. Between recovery from the war and rebuilding peace in the world, so much has built between us. You," He paused a moment, "You know I saved each letter. I dream of you and your smile each night." Katara would blink in slight shock and then blush. Aang took this as encouragement to go on. "And I have known from the first moment I looked at you, that I love you."

"Oh Aang….I…" She was at a loss for words as Aang used his free hand reaching into his robes and pulling out a necklace he spent over a year perfecting. The dark blue stone contrasted well with the sky blue silk ribbon. And on the stone was the moon swirled and surrounding by the waved. Her eyes would widen as she covered her mouth.

"Katara. Marry me and be my forever girl." His proposal was short, sweet and to the point. Nodding, Katara was almost in tears as she whispered,

"Oh yes. Forever." Aang grinned and leaned in to kiss him. This was something he had been waiting for. Her lips were sweet and pure, molding in perfect unison with his lips. And it seared down his spine and spread warmth through him. She said yes! She was now his. Breaking the kiss, her fingers nimbly replaced her mother's necklace with her own betrothal necklace in her hand and looked up at him. Their eyes met, both smiling like the love sick kids they use to be. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as the moment was strong and warm.

He had no idea what he was worried about. And at that moment Sokka realized what happened. Moment over.


End file.
